My Shooting Star
by blueanime27
Summary: Best friends... I wonder if that's all we can be


**My shooting star**

I have always loved shooting stars…

It is so wonderful to look at.

If I see one it always feels like everything seems to stop.

It makes you feel lucky that you glimpse the sight of an unusual event.

They say that shooting stars can make a wish come true.

I once made a wish and I know I can leave it with the shooting stars.

HI! I am Winry Rockbell, but most people call me Winry (of course not our teachers, they have this thing about calling us with our last names and it is so annoying.)Anyways, I am in the 8th grade at Eastlake High School and I really like our school uniform.

"Winry! Can I borrow your notebook?" a familiar voiced called out.

Oh, thanks for bothering me with my reverie.

"What now, stupid guy who always cuts me from my precious daydreams."

"Daydreaming AGAIN? When are you going to stop this childish nonsense?"

"Stop bothering me, will you? What do you want?"

"Ok I knew you were not listening! May I borrow your notebook in Math? You know I've been excused for the soccer training."

"There you go again making your training as an excused. Anyway just get it from my locker later ok?"

"OK thanks my dearest WINRY!"

"Oh shut up!"

Ok in case you are wondering who that stupid guy is it's my best friend Edward. Yah I know what you're thinking, what kind of alien possessed me that gave me the idea that Edward will be my best friend. Well I don't know too I'm still working that information out. So this Edward guy whose whole name is Edward Elric is the captain of our school's soccer team. He is so great that a school who trains soccer players to be professionals would like to get him. I still have no idea if he will accept the offer but of course I don't want him to. He may be like that but he's the only one who knows all my secrets and whom I turn to in case I'm in need of help.

"So what time will your club meeting end?"

Here he goes again stopping me from my daydream.

"When will you stop disturbing me?"

"Just tell it Ok when is it?"

"Hmmm, about 5 o'clock."

"Ok we'll have practice up to 6 so wait for me."

"Hmmph, whatever!"

"Don't Hmmph, me you know I don't also like to go home with you."

"Yah I know, I'll just wait for you at the school gate at 6"

Edward and I live near each other or as I may say too near each other. Our house is just beside his, how lucky for me right? He's been my friend since well I don't remember exactly, it seems from the time I was born he's always been there. Our parents actually are colleagues, which means his family and my family are like one big happy family. We go home together because my mom and also his mom insist that it will be dangerous for me to go alone.

After waiting for him for almost an hour…

"You're here at last!" I said that with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah yeah!"

We walked in silence but after a while I noticed that he looks kind of weird I mean sad weird.

"So what is bothering you?"

"Huh? Bothering me? Nothing is bothering me"

"You can't hide it from me I know you're hiding something."

But a sigh is all I heard from him.

Then an idea struck me, he accepted the offer.

"You accepted the offer did you? Wow! Great for you!"

But of course I can't show him that I'm really hurt and sad.

"How did you know?"

"Of course it's me who we are talking about; you know how smart I am!"

"Haha! Yah right so smart."

"Go Ed! Go get a cute girlfriend there! And of course don't forget to introduce her to me."

And I ran away from him since I don't want him to see me crying. I am crying because of that the thought that he will leave me.

So that was it no more best friend. No more stupid guy. No more the captain of the soccer team. No more EDWARD. And that fact hurts me so much.

That night while I was about to sleep, I kept thinking of the first time I got to witness a meteor shower. I think that was back when I was 5 years old.

FLASHBACK

"Iya, this way we'll go to our rooftop!"

"It's too high and scary!" I sounded I was about to cry.

"Here, I'll hold your hand! Don't cry there is a great surprise waiting for you there!"

And so, I just nodded and let him dragged me at the top of his house.

When we reached our destination I felt so marveled at the sight before me, it was so wonderful.

"WOW!"

"I told you, so now don't cry please."

So while we were sitting together I suddenly blurted out,

"What do you call this meteor shower?"

"It's Leo's meteor shower; it only comes every 10 years."

"Wow! Thank you for showing me this rare sight!"

"No problem! I promise you this, the next time this shower will visit us I'll accompany you again"

"Thank you ED!"

The next morning, I opened my eyes with a sigh. A sigh that summarizes all the sadness I felt.

I wonder why I am feeling like this. Why am I so sad? I know that even though his school will be far, he will still stay at his house and I can still see him. I'm so confused right now. We are just childhood friends and I should know that someday we will really be separated from each other.

Today is Saturday so no need to cram anything, no need to think about school stuff and the greatest thing of all I can stay here at my bedroom and lie at my beloved bed.

"Winry, phone it's Ed!" my mom shouted out.

"K mom thanks"

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi, Do you know what is today?"

"Hmmm, yeah it's Saturday which means you're not supposed to bother me right now!"

"Haha yeah yeah! I just called to tell you that today is the 10th year after the Leo's meteor shower!"

"Oh yah I forgot…" But of course I can't forget that fact and his promise.

"So go to my house later ok"

"K bye!"

"Bye!"

So today is the 10th year after that marvelous sight. And he didn't forget about his promise.

Later that night,

"It's still as amazing as ever!"

"Yes! It's still like the way I remember it used to be"

Suddenly he held my hand.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

But I'm not afraid of heights anymore, I'm just afraid of letting go of his hand.

"Great! The promise is fulfilled. I'm relieved!"

"Then good for you then it must have freed you from your burden now."

"Next time go with your handsome boyfriend."  
This statement shocked me which made me blurt out,

"You should do your best at your new school"

"Yah I know I will."

But then, my senses left me. I suddenly cried forgetting the fact that he was still there then I just shouted,

"You said you will never leave me! You said you'll always protect me! And here you are breaking you're word!'

"Iya…"

"No need to explain! I HATE YOU EDWARD!"

I know he will try to console me but my emotions just exploded, I left him there and ran to our house trying to curse myself for blabbering all that stuff.

The next day I found out from my mom that he will not stay at his house anymore. His dad suggested that he take the dorm at his school so it will not be hard for him to go back to and forth. And also the fact that,

"He will go to his school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow can't he finish this school year?"

"Well I've heard that the school wants to train him as soon as possible."

Heartbreaking information, I wish I didn't hear that. But well what can I do? I know that this is the best for him. And here I am tying him down.

My senses came back, so I went to his house and will ask to forgive me for the things I had said.

"Good morning Winry! Came to see the soccer champ?" his mom opened the door.

Phew! I thought he will be the one to open the door.

"Yes. I'll just creep to his room ok?"

His mom smiling just said yes.

So I crept at his room and I saw that he was packing his clothes.

"Hey…"

I guess I startled him since he suddenly jumped up.

"Oh hey,,.."

"I'm sorry for the things I've said yesterday…"

Here we go again me crying in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm stopping you, it's not like that, and actually I'm really proud of you."

"Hey, that's ok I understand you so don't cry anymore. Maybe if you will transfer too, I will also act the way you acted or maybe even worse."

"I'm really sorry…and I don't hate you…"

I was about to go when suddenly he hugged me. And whispered,

"I know, because deep inside your heart I'm sure you actually love me. Because you know what, I love you too."

I stepped back and looked at him.

"No you don't mean that. You're teasing me again. Stop it!"

"No I mean it." he said that with a smile in his face.

"Really, I've known you since we were children and this are the things you want to play about."

He didn't answer me; he just hugged me again and said,

"My promise will remain, and I will protect you now and forever."

"You sound so cheesy!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Haha! Wait, what is your reply?"

"I thought you knew it already. No need to say it out loud."

"But I want to hear it from you."

"When did you start to sound so cheesy? Are you watching those dramas they show on the television? Ok, Mr. Edward Elric I love you! Now you're happy?"

"Happier than anyone can imagine!"

"Gab stop being so cheesy!

"Ok my dearest…"

"ED!!!"

I stayed at his house that afternoon and helped him pack his things.

He said he'll try to come and visit every weekend.

And then he remembered one thing,

"Oh yeah, I thought you knew it so I didn't bother to tell you anymore, but do you know that my school is a boys-only school. So that means I can't find the girlfriend you're talking about."

"Oh…"

Never felt so stupid until this came.

And there you have it my shooting star wish came true.


End file.
